Just Duet
''Just Duet ''is a singing competition for aspiring singers who are between 15 to 25 years old. Unlike ordinary singing contests, this segment provides the contestants an opportunity to perform a duet with a well-known and respected local singer with the use of a split screen method. The celebrity partners of the competitors are randomly selected for them in the daily round. Some contestants may luckily be paired with their favorite celebrity performers. A prerecorded performance of their celebrity partner is played on a large digital screen alongside the live performance of the contestant. A light will indicate the competitor's turn to sing during the duet performance. Beginning in the semi-finals, the competitors get to have an actual live duet with one of the celebrity singers of the competition. The contestants are further narrowed down until only one competitor is paired with each celebrity. Overview Just Duet is a singing contest that provides contestants an opportunity to perform a duet with a celebrity using split screen method. In order to accomplish this, the performances of the celebrity singers for several songs are prerecorded in a recording studio way before the competition's live shows. The prerecorded performances include gaps where the celebrity performer will completely stop singing or will sing in a different pitch instead of the regular melody of the song. The gaps will be where the contestants will be able to sing, while the celebrity's change of pitch will be where they'll be able to perform a harmony. These canned performances is used until the semi-finals. The live shows include a large digital screen where the prerecorded performances of the celebrities will be played. A celebrity partner is randomly chosen for each competitor in the daily live shows. The song is also randomly selected. The competitors and their celebrity partners will theb perform a duet performance using the split screen method. One of the canned performances of the celebrity is played on the digital screen alongside the live performance of the contestant. A light will indicate the competitor's turn to sing during the duet performance. The daily winners then advance to the weekly elimination finals where they are further narrowed down for the semi-finals of the competition. In the semi-finals, contestants must compete against each other by forming a trio with a random celebrity partner using the split screen method. For each performance, two contestants are randomly paired with a celebrity to form a musical trio. The song is also randomly chosen by the digital screen. A prerecorded performance of their celebrity partner is played in the digital screen alongside the live performances of the two competitors. The competitors are further narrowed down for the qualifying rounds of the competition. In the qualifying rounds, the contestants are given the opportunity to personally meet and actually perform a live duet with one of the celebrity singers of the competition. The celebrity partner and the song are randomly selected for each contestant. The contestants are further narrowed down to nine contestants for the grand finals of the competition. In the week-long grand finals, either two or three contestants are paired with each of the four celebrity partners. Every day, there is one celebrity who must perform a duet with each of the grand finalists whom he or she is paired with. the winners of the daily grand finals are announced at the end of the week. The contestants are further narrowed down to five contestants for the ultimate championship of the competition. The ultimate grand finals or the championship of the competition occurred on 7 May 2017. The celebrity partner of each of the five competitors have already been picked in advance. For the last time, the contestants must perform a duet with their celebrity partners in order to win the contest. Twenty-five-year-old Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. She was paired with singer and actress Julia Anne San Jose. Mackie Cao received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Grand Finals The week-long grand finals took place on April 25–28, 2017. Each day, one celebrity must perform a duet with each of the grand finalists whom he or she is paired with. The winners of each showdown is announced at the end of the week. Championship Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests